My Life Story
by Sona.yougg.2002
Summary: Robbie tells his life story, which is very sad... He runes from the war in his country( I just tipped a country name that doesn't matter), and comes to Gravity Falls oregon, where lives the rest of his life. Follow his adventures with me! ( Wendy x Robbie ) Rated T for language and some other stuff ;))))
1. My Biography

Few words: Hey guys! From all of my stories, you know that my favorite character from Gravity Falls is Robbie. Yes, I know 99,9% of Gravity Falls fans hate him, but he is so sweet! I really love him so I've writen this story about you enjoy!  
>And just in case, there was no war in Australia in real life, and it's not possible, like everything in Gravity Falls is not possible, don't pay attention on it, just in the county he lived, there was a war, just in there.<p>

"Wake up! Robbie fast! "

Boom! Sounded the bomb. It was the day that changed my life. 9 years ago, the day when the war started.

Hi, I'm Robbie V. I live in here already 9 years, but I'm originally born in Australia. I have a long story,but for now I'll like to explore you who I am.  
>So my real name is Robert,yes, I know you're giggling now, but it's not my fold. I am 16, and I live in Gravity Falls with my mom. We moved to America when I was only 7 years old, because a war started. My dad died in the war, so I'm a half orphan. My mom always goes to the only church in Gravity Falls to pray for him. So, uh, this is my biography. Something like biography...<p>

Now I'll tell everything, part by part.


	2. Run!

It was just a normal morning, I thought so. I was sleeping, like any other day, in my happy-colorful room, with many and many colorful pictures, toys and photos of my favorite cartoons. I heard footsteps, that where coming closer and closer to me, then two hands took me and started to shake me.

"Wake up!Robbie fast!"

That was my mom. I wasn't really understanding what's going on, and I really didn't have too. She took me and ran out of the room, because a bomb dropped into it and blowed.

"Mom?!"

I told with a scared voice, but she didn't answer, she was too busy running out of the house.

My happiness, my life , my friend...Everything! It was the day that ruined my life. Mom ran to the big car with many kids and women in it. She dropped me there and told.

"Robbie, it's a war! We have to go!"

"No!"

"Yes!Your dad will stay and fight! We don't have any option, then to run away!"

"No!"

I started to cry. She hugged me and whispered.

"Your pa will come to us later, we just have to wait."

She was tearing too. My dad ,who was in soldier clothes and had a gun in his hands, was running after the car.

"I love you!"He cried.

"I love you too!" Mom replied.

It was a long and really uncomfortable ride . The car was full of kids who were sneezing very loud.I kept asking mom:

"What is happening? Why are they fighting us? Who are they?"

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know."I was getting the same answer every time, and every time I was getting more and more upset. It was the fear, that right now, right at this second, they can shoot us.


	3. Flight

The car came to the airport. We got out and ran to the airplane. It was full of people. I still can't get how it flight that much... Mom was standing, and I was in her hands. Yes, I know you think how do she hold a 7 years boy in her hands for that long, but I was thin and not to tall . It's not that we had no money to eat. No! We were rich. I was just thin;)))

"Where are we going? " My mom asked to the stewardess.

"America . "  
>"What?How shell we get there? It's very far!"<p>

"Yes, I know. It' s not our choice. The only country that is not filled with us is America."

"But I can't carry him that long! What are we gonna do? There is no where to even stand for him ! "  
>"I am sorry. I can 't help. I am gonna be with you in America too . We will go to Gravity Falls Oregon. "<br>"OK. But, is there any house or flat or even a car to live in there? "  
>"Don't worry, only we will go there. All those people will go to other places. There are wooden houses there. They are very comfortable."<p>

"Thank goodness! So, if we are gonna be naighbors, I am Luisa, and he is Robbie. "  
>"I am Susan. I worked in this airplane from my 18. I was working on USA - Australia races , but, uh, you see... I know everything here and in Gravity Falls too . I was born there and I grew up there, so it's my born place. My family is living there. I have your age daughter there, Robbie. Her name is Wendy, and I think you'll be good friends."<p>

She barely trowed her hand trow my hair playfully. Mom smiled in her unstoppable tears.


	4. Awesome meeting

Many, many, maaaaaaaaany hours later:

"Luisa, we are here. "

The airplane stopped into the town, and the gates opened. We got out somehow and mom putted me down.

"Susan, where are the houses? "

"Come. "

We walked into the forest and I saw a wodden house.

"Mom! Mom! Here is the house! " I told pointing on the house.

"Is this handmade?" Mom asked amazed.  
>"Yes. My husband made it. He is called Manly Dan here, but I like to call him Danny. You can call him so too. Wait... Where is Robbie? "<p>

"Mommy! Mommy! Look whom I'v found! His name is Robbie and he will live here! Can you imagine that!? "A girl with long auburn hair took my hand and started to shaking it in panic .

"Oh thank goodness! How many things I thought! " Susan breathed out. "Yes, Wendy, I imagine! We've come here together. "  
>"Hi cutie pie! I am Luisa, and I am his mom."<br>"Hi Luisa! "  
>"Ouch! "I felled down like a dead , and I couldn't remember anything after 'Hi Luisa'.<p>

My mom told me that she took me and ran to the house. Then the doctor came and found a ammo, that came into my vein. It was stuck, but when Wendy took my hand, it moved and stopped my blood move. After that day, my skin is kind of pale. Mom also tells me that I slept 2 days. She also told that when I fall down Wendy cried and in shock started tear.


	5. Backpack fight

One day,I was walking in the forest when I saw Wendy climbing on the tree.

"Wendy! What are you doing? It's dangerous! "

"No it's not! C'mon up! "  
>"No ! My mom won't let me! Did you ask your mom? "<p>

"No. But I've asked my dad! Go ask your dad! I'm sure he will let you. "  
>"No! "<br>"Why? "  
>"I don't wanna die! "<br>"What?"  
>"My dad is in war! If I go and ask him, I'll die!"<br>"Ow..."She slided down. "I...I am sorry for that..." Her chicks got red.

"No! I am more that sure that he'll come back. He is a real man! "I told proudly.

"Ow goody! So, do you want me to show you the town? "  
>"Sure. "<br>"Then c'mon!Come after me!"

"OK!"

We walked out of the forest and appeared in the town.

"So here we are! The town! "  
>We walked long, but then we got into the town. It was not big and not small. After few minutes, she brought me to the school.<p>

"And this is our school! " She smiled and took my hand.

"Hey,Wendy-carrot! You've found someone as dork as you? Great job! I thought it was impossible!" Two teenage boys came close.

"Shut up, if you don't wan't me to call my dad! "Wendy yelled at 'em.  
>"Oh, shut up girly, I want to see who is this! Have I ever met you before, dork?"<p>

"Don't talk with me like that! " I told.

"What? " He took me up by my hoodie . "Who do you think you are to talk with me like that? Boys! Come out! "Many guys with school bags came out of the school.  
>"Put him down ! "Wendy cried .<p>

"Shut up carrot . "Another guy told.

"Let's do our firm thing! "The guy who was holding me told.

"No!"Wendy yelled and tried to stop them by kicking them, but nothing worked.

The built a circle and dropped me into it. They took out their backpacks and started to bamp them on the ground in the ritm.

"Try to endure! I'll come with my dad! Be tough till that! " Wendy cried.

"What? ! Why should I-

Boom! One guy kicked me with his backpack. Then the other one,and the where beating me unhumanly. I was tearing. I was trying to stop them, but they didn' t. I was calling for help, but no one turned to help. No one paid attention.

"Please, stop that! I won't do that anymore! Please! "

If not Manly Dan, I think I'll die.

"Stop that! "A tough man voice sounded. The boys stopped. They where in shock.

"Mmmmm...anly...DDDan? Yyyou...didn't undersssstand usss. Weee wwweren't beating hhim, wwwwe wwheeere jjust pppplayyinnng. "

"Run! Before I'll kill you! " Manly Dan shot shouted at them, and they ran like chicken.

"Robbie! " Wendy ran to me and fall down. " Are you OK? Please tell something! "  
>"Hhhelpp..."I told as hopelessly as when they where beating me.<p>

I woke up at was walking from the wall to the wall in panic.

" It' s not my fold that David don't have a heart! " Wendy told to Susan.  
>" Shut up! You knew they will be there! " Susan looked at my worried mom "I am sorry, Luisa. "<p>

"No, no. You don't have to be sorry. It's his fold, he shouldn't have talk to 'em like that. "

"It's not my fold either ! " I cried and all of them looked at me.

"Rob? " My mom told in surprise. She stopped for a second and continued with tears and smile on her face" Thank goodness you woke up!"

Mom told and was going to run and hug me, but someone bypassed her.

"Wwwnedyy,yyouu aare sssmotherring mme! " I tried to tell.

"Sorry... But I am so happy you are alive! " She started to tear "I am sorry! Really-really-painfully sorry! " She hugged me again.

"Ow..." Mom and Susan owed together.

From that day,me and Wendy are Best Frineds,as our moms...


	6. New friends, old problems

Few words : DAMDAMDAMDAAAAAM! New friends, old problems (i am every were with my RDR) ! Kind of very – very - very exited! I know It's not the best , but I know I am doing my best , so PLS , don't write rude reviews or something . Just tell me what to do to write better! Love you guys;))) !

**"**Wake up! Ow kitten! How sweet are you! "  
>"What! It's a war?! Hurry! "I jumped from my place and started to try to brake the door, but mom stopped me.<p>

"Calm down kid ! It's not a war, it's September plus 1. It's September 1 !Are you happy? "

"Amm...Let me think... NO! "

"But why ? Wendy will be with you ! I am more then sure that you will find more friends ! "

"And I am more then sure that I'll be bitten again! "

"No, why! They know now that you have Dan on your service! "

"And? I am just sure. In my 7, I understand that better then you. "  
>"I dunno what are you talking about, but anyway we have to go to school. You don't have any other option. "<br>"But... "  
>"No more but! Put on your clothes, and come to have your breakfast, kitten. Don't make me get angry my heart. ILU ! "<p>

"I love you too." I told and she got away. That time I didn't had any choice ,but to be bitten again.

'ILU' is mom's I love you. That's her script like LOL or something like that. Anyway, I got dressed and went to the little kitchen .

"Hey sweetheart ! "

"Mom! Please, don't call me sweetheart! "

"OK, kitten ! "

"Mom ! "

"What? I just love you too much! "  
>I didn't reply. I knew she will last that forever. And she did! Till now, that I am a teenager, with...errr...Wendy, I am her sweetheat and kitten .And she teached that to Wendy too. Now I am sweetheart-kittened twice! Ok, let's stop talking about me, let's start to talk about ME! Did it sound well? Anyway, when mom packed my new school backpack, I was talking with Wendy out of my window.<p>

"So, you don't wanna go ? "  
>"No! They will beat me again ! That is terrible "<p>

"No, they won't. " She told like that never happened before . "Our won't let them even touch us."

" ? Are you talking about your mom? "  
>"Yes! Can you believe that? Now, that my mom can't work on America-Australia races, she will work as a teacher, and that will be...1,2,3...<p>

"GREAT! " We screamed together. We learned to talk together from all over the starting . And you know, it's cool! We are really BFFs. If you have one, you'll know what am I talking about. And we have our own brofits way! It's more then cool! Now make me stop that!Concentrate Rob, concentrate.

"Robbie! Come here! "  
>Mom called.<p>

"See 'ya in a few seconds!"  
>"See 'ya too!"<br>And I wen't to mom . She gave me my bag , and I ran out.

"Bye! "I cried.  
>"Have a good day ! "<p>

When I walked to Wendy, I saw that her mom is with her too. That made me feel safe .

"I counted. "Wendy told proudly .

"What? "I asked.

"The seconds ,that passed before you came. "  
>"So... "<br>"15 seconds ."  
>"Cool!1,2,3<p>

"BRILLIANT !"Again together.

When we got to the school , those guys were there. They looked at Wendy,who showed 'em her tongue. Then they turned to me and I hided behind Susan.

"Don't worry" She told "I'll be with you today kids, and they will be with the direktrissa ."  
>"Oh, no lady! We will beating those two today. And maybe you too. " The guys giggled.<p>

"Oh, sure. But one tiny-little, but interesting thing for you."  
>"What? "<p>

"My husband is Manly Dan ."She told proudly.

"Mmmaandlly Dddann? "They started to tremble . "We better gggo tttto oour derektrissa ..."  
>"Yes,you better do." She took our hands and walked into the school.<p>

When we got in the class and Wendy look my hand and brought me to a banch of kids.

"So , Robbie , those are my friends. This is Tambry, Nate, Lee and Tombsone , who ate the donut that he sat on ."

"Don't talk about that! "A fat,but very sweet boy told.

"Oh c'mon! "Wendy replied to the fat,but very sweet boy. Fat,but very sweet boy, is the way I call Tombsone , because he is fat, but very sweet.

Someone raised a hand in front of me. That someone was Nate, who in his 7, already had an tattoo.

"Hi, Robbie !"

"Hi! "

"Can I give an advice to 'ya ? "  
>"Sure. "<p>

"Don't be to close with us , or you will get a beat with bags from big boys."  
>"Mmm...I already did."<br>"Ok, then! I am glad to meet you ! "

"Glad to meet you too. "  
>"Where are you from ?"<br>"Are you gonna make a quiz ?"

"Aha! So, would you answer me ? "

"Are you seriously ? "

"Yesss! Answer... "  
>"Australia. I am from Australia. "<br>"Shish...Weird! "  
>"Why ? "<p>

"Because of war and other things . "

"Ow..." I looked down even couldn't say sorry,because the ring rang.  
>Susan walked in.<br>"Hello, children. I am your new teacher, . You can also call me , or just Susan. "  
>"Or Mammy ! "Wendy cried. "Like I like to. "<p>

" Yes, I am known like that too. " She giggled. " So ,I know , that your last teacher was weird and tough ,and I know that you hated her. I am not like her, and the mine and cool thing , I am not gonna give you summer homework ."  
>"Yeah! "All the children started to laugh and scream , like they have founded the biggest treasure in the hole world.<p>

"And now kids, you have a new classmate." She told looking at me,and with hand,called me. "Introduce yourself. "

"Susan, can you introduce myself ?Pretty-pretty please ? "  
>"No, sweety ! You have to do that by yourself. "<p>

That was weird. I hated things like that, but I didn't have any other option.

"My name is Robbie . I have come from Australia , and I lived here all the summer, and many of you know me and I think I don't have to introduce myself. Bye! "I tried to escaped,but she cough me and brought back to her.

"And..."She told.

"And what?"I asked.

"That's the end ? "

"Eeyup ! "  
>"OK. Go sit. "<p>

I sat near Wendy and she whispered.

"Do you like our class ? "Wendy asked .

"Yes!"  
>She hugged me. And I was like WOW . After that day , I have a crush on her.<p>

"Cool then ."

"Can I tell something ? "A boy with long blond hair stood up . It was Lee .

"Yes ,sure ."Susan replied.

"I don't like what everyone tell about !"  
>"She was Scream-Shout ! "Wendy told letting me out.<p>

"No! " Lee yelled . " She was kind and sweet, not scream shout at all! "  
>"She liked your hair ! "Tambry stood up too.<p>

"She wasn't rude with me , she was rude with you because you were throwing peper-planes on her! "  
>" You did that too ! "Nate, stood up and threw his pen-bag on Lee.<p>

"Ow you are stuck now damn . " Lee slowly walked to Nate.

"Who me? No you are stuck, little blondie girl! "  
>"Oh who is talking ?You ?NIGGER!"<br>It was it. Nate didn't answer , he gave him a huge kick. Then Lee answered. Then Nate. Then ...

"STOP THAT! " Susan shouted. "I thought you where best friends ! "

"Yes...We..we...where...AT LEAST WE AREN'T BECAUSE HE CALLED ME LIKED THAT! " Nate told still looking at Lee.

Helpfully , the ring rang.

That was the only fight between those two .Till now, they keep telling sorry to each other...


	7. Somebody else to DIE for

Few words:Now...And...Actually no few words, I don't have to tell anything! Just hanging there guys !

That day, after the third class, an older guy came to our class. He was like 10 years old.

"Hey babe! " He walked to Wendy.

"Go away you damn! How should I tell you that I hate you! "

"No you don't ! Look, all the girls in your class are DYING for me, you CAN'T not like me. " He told showing Tambry who was already melted.

"No! I have someone else to DIE for! "  
>My heart started to beat like a metronome. What if it was not me, I thought painfully.<p>

"And who exactly? "  
>"Robbie! "She told and hugged me . I breathed out with a heavy heart . But it was not like that.<p>

"YOU, ME, 3:00, CIRCLE PARK. "I know, I know, I told that words too to Dipper, but I was not gonna beat him, just scare, and why you will see now.

He walked out, and before walking through the door he told.

"And. You will be mine Wendy. "

As he walked , I turned to Wendy, but before I could yell at her, she told.

"Sorry..."

"Oh..." I just couldn't tell her anything else than "It's ok, I think I can hide in here forever... "

And after that I hided in our class.


	8. Puppies - Puppies - Puppies!

After 3 years, when I turned 10, mom bought a puppie for me. I always dreamed to have a dog and it was a dream come true. It was an english cocker spaniel puppie. She was sooooooo cute ! I mean she is still cute, but she is already 6 years old, she is not that joyful energizer ! Wendy and I named her Morgan, but I call her Morgy . She became my #2 best friend. And one day...

I took Morgan on a walk, when she was still a 5 mounts old pup. We walked to Wendy's house, to call her out. On our way, we met a homeless dog, a gray stray with big blue eyes, as I thought it was. I got on my knees to pet him,but he growled and I got back.

"Slow down puppie ,puppie ! "

It took the pose and jumped on me. Morgan started to bark and bite the dog who was actually a wolf . He letted me and got to her . He started to shake her and from the fear to loose her, I broke a huge branch and bit him to death.  
>That day , I realized that I'm not that looser.<p>

Of course, Morgy has few scars, but she is alive!


	9. My trusty pink spray paint

I was realy brave now, that I've killed a wolf. I realized, that if I can fight a wolf, why can't I fight a little dorky teenager? NO NO NO BABE, NO!

I went to their class, imagining that I'm a macho on a mission. He was standing near the door, and when I walked to him , he laughed.

"Haha! After those years, our little boy have came to fight with me? This is going to be funny! Let's start it!"

But when he came to me, one of his friends ran to us and told with scared voice

" Dude, stop it! This guy have killed a wolf for his puppy, he'll kill you , and kill you after your death for his girlfriend!"

"What? Seriously? You have did what? I am not going to fight you, I am not that crazy..."  
>"Seriously?"<br>"Seriously , dude! Seriously..."  
>"Don't be sure that you won't."<br>I told to scare him a little more, you know, when the devil is burning you from inside, when you want to make someone who scared you, be more scared.

" No! Dude please! I'll do anything for you, but don't kill me!"  
>"Anything?"<p>

I knew that I was crossing the line, but ...

" Yes!"  
>"Then... Let me think... Yes!" My brain worked! I'm gonna punish him now... PUNISH! Rob? Concentrate Rob, those people are listening to you, concentrate... " I wan't to spray paint your hair!"<br>"What? No , no , no! Not that!"  
>" Ok... You tell."<br>I told and putted my arms inside each other.

"Oh, no... Calm down... Ok..."

It was the end! I painted his hair pink! I PAINTED THE HAIR OF THE GUY, WHOM I WAS AFRAID OF ALL MY LIFE!


End file.
